


Babiest of Brothers

by Queenie_Beanie



Series: Brosidons [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance is a demigod, brosidon au, child of poseidon, short and sweet about these brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Percy adores his baby brotherthe drabble





	Babiest of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr first but here you go
> 
> I remembered to post it here

Lance wasn’t the one to think of a story like an overly done journal writer trying to get a point to the audience to level with them on a real level…

No that was Percy.

Not that he was dissing on his brother. It was hilarious how he told stories. There were many nights lance would stay up cross legged on his bed as Percy would turn and give him a serious look and say “look before I tell this story you have to know something. I didn’t fucking ask for this.”

Percy was very dry when it came to storytelling. But he made you feel involved put him in your shoes.

But Lance just couldn’t tell a story like that. He never remembered things first person if that was weird. He supposed when he looked back he saw himself he lived the memory…

But it is hard to think back on the memories.

Lance was an awesome kid. A fact he firmly believed. But he was never the best kid. Not the fastest runner, the best soccer player, the smartest kid.

He wasn’t the best reader… in fact the words swam on his page and he had a hard time sitting still.

He sometimes saw monsters that no one else saw… he could hold his breath for so long he scared his relatives… he KNEW the lobsters could speak.

He kept a smile because he still had to have something going for him.

So when Percy came into his life he felt so much happier. Someone understood him.

Percy was a lot of who Lance was today.

Percy was something amazing. He was a hero, and lance means a literal hero. Like he has stopped the world from being overrun by Titans, he went through hell and back to save the planet.

His brother actually held up the sky. He and Annabeth held up the Sky. How much cooler could you get?

Yet Percy was always supportive, anything Lance wanted to do Percy had a ‘Just do it.’ He was also very supportive in it too. Getting Lance to actually get up and do it. He would even try it with Lance. Percy liking it varied on Levels but he supported lance doing it none of the less.

He even encouraged his pilot dream despite how much it scared Percy….

Lance was grateful for his brother though.

“Lance my babyest of brothers tell me.” He remembered Percy say as they walked along the beach. The water lapping comfortably on their feet.

At fourteen Lance was only a head shorter than his nineteen year old brother. There was a silence and Lance looked to Percy.

“You have to continue that with a question.” He chuckled.

“Urgh, fine how do you think about all this? I mean at fourteen I was a shit head, butting heads with Thalia wanting to be the hero. I am just curious about you though.” Percy pulled back to stretch his back cracking it.

“What? The Demi-God stuff? Because, like, I have yet to go on a quest.”

“Not as fun as you think.”  

“Oh?” Lance hummed. “Are you only saying that because you are retired? I heard Apollo swung by earlier and you rejected helping him.”

“College is the true monster.”

“Retired at nineteen and going to college….. Man I think I need one kick ass quest just to compete.” Lance laughed. Percy stopped him.

“You don’t need to compete with me.” He said honestly. Lance sighed.

“Percy at fourteen you held up the sky.”

“And I lost two friends and got pre mature greying.” Percy frowned. Lance looked down. Percy sighed and flicked a finger causing water to spit into Lance’s face.

“Hey!”

“Listen up little man. I am going to tell you something important so I need you to listen to me.” Percy said patting his chest hands on his hip. Lance’s eyes locked on his brother immediately.

“I am not perfect. I have a shit temper; I don’t think I run in. Somehow I have not died. We demigods don’t usually live past this age yet I am now a hero of gods and going to college…. at your age I thought I would be in jail or dead at this age.” He said honestly.

“But I just followed my heart you know? I made amazing friends and protected them…. Lance you are special though. I can feel it. One of these days you are going to find your quest. It may not be from the gods. It might be when you are older but it will happen. When it does I want you to go in with your head high. We demi gods sink or swim, lucky for you and me we are very hard to drown.” Percy smiled as the water lapped their legs.

“And I don’t want you to be me. I don’t want you to hold up the sky because I did. I don’t want you to fight the titan of time. I don’t want you to rush in and make my mistakes. You aren’t me…. you are Lance. You are calm even when everyone around you is rushing and worrying. You look for solutions not action. You don’t swim or sink you float.” Percy said and grabbed Lance.

“If the time ever comes and you are on that quest you need to be you. If you try to be me or anyone else it will not work out.”

“But what if I can’t handle it? What if I can’t be a hero? What if I am alone?”

“Well Lance you will know. Again I KNOW you can handle it. I believe in you. You don’t do anything half assed. We either go all the way or don’t do it. There is no middle ground. Plus you aren’t. You have dad and me.”

“And if you aren’t there?” Lance asked looking down to the water.

“Then you swim. You will live no matter what happens, Lance. You have to live a life you can proudly tell someone about.” Percy said confident.

“I am so happy to call you my brother Lance… don’t forget that.” Lance pushed forward and hugged his brother.

“I will make you proud then.” He said squeezing Percy who hugged him back.

“I don’t doubt it.”

Lance owed so much to his brother….

“He seems like a great man.” Coran said honestly, Lance slowly pulled back to the present just trying to keep the sounds of the waves breaking. The smell of the vast sea. The feeling of his brother’s warmth, and the laugher after, when he then picked up Lance and ran them into the water.

He looked up to the hologram of the world.

His world covered in Oceans…. he pulled the jacket on him closer to try and smell Percy’s old scent. Percy’s mom got him the jacket his third year he went to camp Half-blood.

Lance borrowed it for early morning classes then Percy told him to keep the Jacket the year he started the Garrison.

“A gift if you will.” Percy chuckled especially since Lance loved the Jacket.

“My brother was great…. I really try because of him.” Lance said looking to the Orange haired Alien.

Coran smiled to the blue paladin and abandoned his spot by the cry pods to pat Lance’s shoulder.

“I would be honored to meet him one day.”

Lance beamed.

“I would love to introduce you.” Lance smiled. Coran looked like he was considering something and moved to hug Lance. The youngest of Poseidon let out a shaken breath and hugged him back tightly…

For a man who lost his home and another too far from his home.

It was nice they had a friend who understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Stirfery and I (queenofyoursoda) can be bugged on tumblr


End file.
